


Trapped In The Underworld

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demi-Gods, Fluff and Angst, Goddesses, Gods, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Underworld, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Brian was damned a long time ago, and cast to the Underworld. He is allowed on Earth four times a year. On one of his visits he sees a beautiful man, and wants to get to know him.





	Trapped In The Underworld

The Underworld was lonely. This was one of the first things Brian learned when he was banished. Sure, he had never been a social person, well given his lifestyle choices that was expected. Ninjas weren’t known for being social. The only times he pretended to be was when he went undercover, befriending the enemy so he could get an easier kill. You could argue that he had been extremely social, it’s just that his interactions didn’t last long.

Brian never thought he would miss being around people, but now he was truly alone. He didn’t have the people from his clan, he didn’t even know where they were, just that they weren’t dead. Neither was he, not by any means. Being in the Underworld wasn’t his choice, and he knew he was meant for better things. No, Brian had been damned.

It wasn’t necessarily his fault. How was he supposed to know that the man he had been sent to kill was one of Sung’s son? Or that all these Gods and Goddesses were real? Or that demi-gods were real? People’s belief in them had lessened as years went on, and Brian wasn’t one to care about such things.

He had been so close to killing the boy, knife to his throat, then suddenly he found himself in front of Sung, God of the sky, thunder, justice, order, whatever else Brian was forgetting because he simply didn’t care.

Sung had informed him that he had been being judged for a long time, and that the other Gods and Goddesses weren’t happy with the way he took lives without care, how he manipulated people, and that trying to kill a demi-god was apparently the last straw. He had been punished, to remain in the Underworld, to rule over it. Apparently for centuries it had been without a leader, though Sung refused to say what happened to the old ruler.

The punishment lessened over time, as the Gods and Goddesses saw Brian changing, becoming more human and less like a killing machine. He had begun to regret his past as he was forced to see the people he had killed every day. No one spoke to him, they didn’t even acknowledge him. Brian was unsure whether they knew he was there or not. He was forced to see the lives he had destroy, watching the families of people he had killed. Some of them were starving to death as they didn’t have the person who supported them, who hunted for them. Others died due to mourning, too upset to look after themselves. It was horrible to watch and Brian knew that it was all his fault. Seeing what his clan was truly like when he wasn’t there was also shocking. While he always made his kills quick, that wasn’t how some of the others worked, they liked to torture their victims. Brian used to turn a blind eye to this, but know that he knew a lot of the people were innocent, he couldn’t justify it. He had always believed that he was killing people who deserved it, but now he knew this was far from the truth, and that he was the bad person, he was the monster. His clan were monsters.

As he grew to learn this, and became a somewhat better person he was allowed to leave the Underworld. At first it was only once a year, but now he was allowed to leave four times a year, once every season. He rarely did anything in his time on the surface, just took in the fresh air and visited places that he had never seen before, resisting the urge to kill his old clan members, knowing that although the Gods and Goddesses also disliked them, death was something that should happen naturally, and Brian would be facing a harsher punishment if he interfered in any way.

This Spring Brian decided to visit a forest in L.A. as he found nature to be calming, and his respect for the natural world had grown over time. He picked a hike trail that he knew wasn’t used often, hoping that he could spend his time without human company, feeling more comfortable being around animals.

The trail was overgrown, practically untouched by humans. It was beautiful, so beautiful that Brian couldn’t believe it was real, not when compared to the rest of the city. He didn’t feel like he deserved to be braced with such an awe-inspiring sight, one that made him hear angels sing. Wait, no, that wasn’t an angel, and it wasn’t just his mind, someone was singing. Brian felt that he should turn back, but the voice drew him closer, like a siren.

As he followed the voice Brian was led to a meadow, where the singing man was sitting, petting a deer. The sun shone down on him as if he were the only person in the world who deserved sunlight. He had flowers tucked into his long curly hair. His eyes were filled with care and love.

Brian didn’t just find this man’s voice beautiful, but the man himself was equally so. There was a part of him that couldn’t help but think that he had seen this man before. He watched over the world sometimes so it wasn’t the most unlikely thing.

Brian had never been in love before, he’d never had time for romantic attraction, and he didn’t believe in love at first sight, but this was the closest he’d ever felt to love at first sight. Maybe it was just admiration, maybe it was just that he hadn’t been around any people in a long time and missed human contact, but whatever it was he knew that he wanted this man.

He went to make his way closer to the man, knowing that he wouldn’t be seen. Humans weren’t able to see him. As he made his way closer he found himself being pulled away. He gripped to a nearby tree but it was no use. Before he knew it, he was back in the Underworld.

“What the hell!” Brian exclaimed, still not used to speaking since he rarely did before. It hurt his throat to shout, but he angry. He had only been away from the Underworld for about an hour, and he had found this gorgeous place in the world with this beautiful person and he wanted to stay there. He deserved to stay there. He’d done nothing wrong. Brian also found it ironic to say what the hell when he ruled the Underworld.

“I see you’ve found my son. Did you not recognise him? I guess it has been awhile.” Sung’s voice rang out around Brian. He looked around but couldn’t see him. It was scary, not knowing where the God was. It made Brian feel small.

The fact that the man he saw was Sung’s son. That was Daniel. He looked so different. It couldn’t be so, if he were a demi-god then he should have been able to not only see Brian but sense his presence.

“His mother wasn’t happy with the fact that I wouldn’t be able to be around, and that I didn’t want to settle down at the time. She wanted to raise him as a normal human, at first I denied this request, but as he grew older I could tell he was upset, knowing that his father never tried to be around he, and I removed all memories of me from him, and removed his powers, or at least I thought I did but he seems to have some of his mother’s powers. She was a witch, but she rarely used her powers, she liked to do things on her own.” Sung sounded regretful, like he missed the woman, and Brian began to feel sorry for him, despite the fact that Sung was the reason he was trapped in the Underworld.

“Don’t pity me, I made my choices. Now on the subject of my son. You seem to have strong feelings for him, want to get to know him, maybe even love him, and have him love you back.”

Brian scowled, hating the fact that Sung could hear his thoughts.

“Now, now, no need to be angry. I’m feeling generous, and am giving you a chance, not just with Daniel, but to get out of the Underworld.”

Brian didn’t trust this. It sounded too easy; too nice.

“Oh, I’m not doing this just to be kind, I’m doing this to test you.”

Brian knew this couldn’t be that easy.

“So, what do you require me to do?” Brian chose his words carefully, trying to remain respectful because he didn’t want to anger Sung when he was offering a chance to escape the Underworld. He was a little put off that the man he had possibly fallen for was Daniel, the man he had been ordered to kill, but that didn’t change the fact that he had found Daniel beautiful.

“I will bring Daniel here, but I doubt it will be on his own terms. He will be reminded of the fact that he is a demi-god, but I strongly doubt that he will be happy to remember this. I rarely see him happy anymore, so I want you to make sure he is happy, and if he considers you as a good friend, or more than that I will allow both of you to leave the Underworld, forever.”

It sounded cruel to do such a thing to your own son. Brian didn’t know how he felt about this. On the one hand, he wanted to leave the Underworld, but did Daniel deserve to be taken from Earth and trapped as well.

“I act like you have a say in this, but the council have already made the decision. Daniel will arrive soon.” With that Sung was gone and Brian was left to think about what he had done. By finding Daniel he had doomed him to stay in the Underworld. What would happen if he hated Brian forever? Would Daniel be forced to remain? Sung didn’t give a time limit. Would Daniel be allowed to leave if no progress was shown? Brian was frustrated that Sung would do such a thing to someone who didn’t deserve it. Yes, Brian hated being trapped in the Underworld, but he understood that he deserved it for his crimes. Daniel had done nothing.

A couple hours went by with Brian doing little but wait, his anger replaced with nerves. Part of him wished it was a busier day, not that he was one to wish death upon people anymore, but helping pass souls on would be a welcome distraction.

“You!” An angry voice cut through the near silence of the Underworld. Brian knew that voice. Daniel had arrived, and like both he and Sung had guessed, he was not pleased to be in the Underworld.

“Daniel,” Brian went to welcome him, hoping that Daniel would calm down, but that didn’t seem likely.

“My father told me that this is your fault. Told me that you ordered that I be here. Could you not just except that fact that you never killed me? I was told you were ordered to do that, and that it’s the reason you’re here, and that my father erased part of my mind to protect me.”

Brian wanted to tell Daniel that what he had been told wasn’t true. Sung had obviously made this harder for him, the asshole. When he went to speak however, he saw Sung out of the corner of his eye, shaking his head. This was part of his punishment, this was part of him proving himself. He couldn’t tell Daniel the truth, even though he longed to.

“I… I’m sorry Daniel. You should know that I changed my ways, I no longer kill, not because I am unable to, but because I have seen what I really was, what my clan was.” Brian found that he was again having to choose his words carefully, not wanting to ruin his chances, and not wanting Daniel to hate him.

“I deserve to be here for what I have done.” Brian admitted, he’d never said it out loud before, and he felt weak for doing so, as if he was giving into Sung and the other Gods and Goddess’ but he knew it was true.

“Am I meant to feel sorry for you?” Daniel questioned, his voice was definitely angry but it was softer than before, like he was considering feeling sorry for Brian.

“No, I don’t even expect you to forgive me. I just wanted you to know that I’m not the same person I was.”

Daniel was silent for a moment. He understood that people could change, and he was usually a forgiving person, but he had a lot on his mind right now and so many of his questions were unanswered.

“Why am I here?” Daniel sounded afraid, his voice barely a whisper. Brian felt like a monster, and he hated that he couldn’t even explain that it wasn’t his fault.

“I saw you in the meadow, earlier today. I asked your father if I could see you, but it came with the price of you being trapped here. I was being selfish, because I thought you were beautiful.” Brian wasn’t going to lie to Daniel. What he said was true, there were just some facts missing.

Daniel was stunned by what Brian had said, but he soon became angry.

“So you really are the reason I’m stuck here.” With that he left, following his father, who led him to a private room he had created before Daniel got there, near Brian’s sleeping quarters. Sung had done this on purpose, to punish Brian further.

When Sung returned he looked smug, well as smug as he could look since Brian couldn’t see the majority of his face.

“Not a good first day,” he commented, leaving before Brian could say anything back.

Brian decided it was best to give Daniel some time on his own to cool down. He hoped that maybe Daniel would come out later, maybe to ask for more information. Brian spent his time helping souls move on, deciding if they deserved to be punished, remaining in the Underworld. He has to do this twenty-four seven, rarely getting a break, just slow days. When he was cast to the Underworld the need to do things such as eat or sleep were taken away, but sometimes he would do so just to feel normal. Brian had a fully stocked kitchen in his private quarters, he wasn’t allowed to go and buy the food himself but Phobos would bring him food, he was a lot more merciful than the others.

Since it was getting late, and Daniel was part human, Brian knew that he would probably need to eat, but he wasn’t sure. It was best to offer him something at least. Brian knows first-hand how hard it is to adjust to not having to do things that are done every day, and he hoped that Daniel wasn’t here long enough to have to adjust. He didn’t know what Daniel would like however, so he buttered some bread and made a plate full of sandwich filling so Daniel could make himself what he wanted.

Brian knocked on the door of Daniel’s private quarters, but Daniel didn’t say anything and it didn’t seem like he was going to open the door.

“Daniel, I… uh… I have food, if you want?” Brian almost cringed at how nervous and pathetic he sounded.

“I’m not hungry,” Daniel shouted, trying to ignore the fact that his stomach was grumbling. He hadn’t eaten much before he had been taken here.

“Well, do you want to take the food in case you’re hungry later,” Brian felt like he had just become a mother, and it was irritating to say the least.

“I want to be left alone!” Daniel yelled, frustrated that he was stuck here. He wanted to go home, his family must be worried about him. Daniel also didn’t what to accept the kindness of someone who had trapped him. He didn’t trust Brian one bit, he barely trusted his father. Daniel wasn’t an idiot, sure his memory of being a demi-god had been erased, but he knew from his mother that his father wasn’t the best of people, he just didn’t know that he was a God.

Brian tried to remain calm, knowing that this was hard for Daniel, and that it was his own fault that Daniel was here. Still, Brian was trying to be kind, something that was still foreign to him when the kindness was genuine.

“Fine, starve for all I care, or succumb to the Underworld, become part of it, a shadow that doesn’t eat or sleep, barely living!” Brian growled, regretting it, but maybe Daniel would take better to this approach. Maybe it would make him hate Brian more, and Sung would send him back to Earth, knowing that he would never love Brian. Brian didn’t want love like this. He wanted it to be real, not a means to escape the Underworld.

Brian left the tray of food in the kitchen, knowing the food would not go off in any way, so it was fine to be left in the open. Maybe Daniel would come to his senses later. He then made his way out of the private quarters and went back to his throne so he could do his job.

Passing on souls was always uncomfortable. The spirits were always terrified and confused. It was worse when it was people who had died too soon. Situations like that just made Brian hate a lot of the God’s and Goddesses more than he already did. At least he knew how many people to expect. He had been working for four hours at this point, and there was a two-hour break before someone had to be passed on to the Underworld again.

Brian decided it was worth checking on Daniel again, or at least seeing if he had eaten the food left for him.

When entering the kitchen area Brian was met with Daniel stuffing his mouth with two sandwiches at once. It was cute yet gross at the same time. Daniel looked like a deer in headlights when he noticed that Brian was in the room with him. He swallowed the food in his mouth, and cleared his throat.

“Sorry, I… I…” Daniel stuttered and it hurt Brian that Daniel was scared.

“Daniel, I left this out for you, you don’t need to apologise.”

“Okay, well then I’m sorry you had to see me like this. I’m not used to even seeing this much food.” Daniel wasn’t sure why he was apologising to Brian. His mother raised him to be polite, that didn’t exclude his captor apparently.

The fact that Daniel said that he hadn’t seen that much food troubled Brian, making him frown. Daniel picked up on that and let out a sigh before explaining himself.

“My mother, she was cast out, people don’t trust witches anymore. Getting food is difficult. Sometimes friends will sneak to our hide out and bring us stuff, but it can be risky for my mother and I, and we don’t like to kill, so we eat the meat of animals that have died, unless they have been poisoned. I also look for edible plants. My mother is growing old, and she can’t go out with me. I fear that without me, she may die.” Daniel’s eyes filled with tears as he thought of his dear mother dying of starvation. He hoped that his friends would realise that he had disappeared and help her, but he feared for the worst. Brian wanted to help. Sung had not told him what tragic conditions they lived in. When he was on Earth witches were respected, some people even treated them like Goddesses. He wondered what else had changed, and regretted staying away from people and refusing to look over the world, focusing only on his job and self-loathing.

“Daniel, I will talk to Sung and see if anything can be done for your mother, do not worry.” Brian hope that he sounded convincing because Sung was a difficult God to make deals with, but letting Daniel’s mother die was never in the plan, and even by Sung’s standards was going too far, was too cruel.

“Thank you,” Daniel spoke softly. Brian nodded and went to make his leave, hoping that Sung would know his presence was requested.

“And Brian, call me Danny, please.” Danny gave Brian a small smile, and Brian couldn’t help but smile back before leaving, his heart racing as he found himself fallen even deeper in for this man.

Like Brian had expected, Sung was waiting for him in the entrance of the Underworld. He looked, Brian wasn’t sure that happy was the right word. Amused maybe?

“You have a request for me,” Sung stated, knowing already what Brian wanted. Brian hated that he had no privacy, Danny had shared those things with him, not with Sung.

“Without Danny, his mother is at a great risk of dying. I know that we are not allowed much interference with Earth, but I refuse to let her die when she has done nothing to deserve to die so soon.” Brian’s voice was strong and steady. He was unwilling to let Sung deny his request.

“We cannot help her Brian, you know this. There are people, Danny spoke of friends, who already help her. She will be fine.”  
“To hell she will! They risk their lives and hers so that she and Danny can eat. If anyone follows them she will be murdered, and I’m sure Danny’s friends will face the same. I refuse to let that happen if it doesn’t have to be so.” Brian scowled at Sung. There was no way he was going to let Danny go back into a world where his family and friends we dead.

“Then what do you suppose we do.” Sung wasn’t asking a question, more ordering Brian to tell him. His voice was calm though, even though Brian was clearly undermining his authority.

Brian didn’t know. He knew that the God’s and Goddesses couldn’t directly affect human’s, not anymore. Brian was one of the last few people that it happened too. Something went wrong, but he had never been allowed to know what actually happened.

“Maybe… Maybe if Danny could leave, like I can but for longer. He could collect enough food for his mother, every other month?”

Sung raised his eyebrow, which made Brian nervous.

“One month a season, he can choose when and should make sure to use his time wisely,” Sung declared, giving Brian a look that told him that Sung was not going to bargain for anything better.

“Thank you,” Brian said, even though he knew that Sung was not giving Danny that good an offer, but hopefully it would be enough.

Sung turned, starting to take his leave, but then he quickly turned back.

“And Brian, you’re doing a good job.” With that Sung left.

Brian was surprised to see that he had gotten praise from Sung, something that rarely happened, if ever because he honestly couldn’t remember another instance where it had happened. He didn’t even realise that he had made his way back to his private quarters.

“Hey, you okay man?” Danny asked, noticing that Brian was spaced out.

“Yeah, just spoke to Sung.” Brian felt himself growing hot at the idea of telling Danny that he was only allowed to leave one month per season, creating a lot of hard work for him to be able to find the resources and ways to store it so he doesn’t have to worry about his mother’s life.

“What… what did he say?”

Brian took a deep breath, calming himself.

“He said you may leave to take care of your mother, but only for a month per season. I’m sorry Danny.”

Danny looked at Brian, confused.

“Brian, that’s great. I’m sure it will be a lot of work, but I can make it work. As long as my mother is safe, that’s all I could ask for.” He hugged Brian, tears in his eyes. Danny still blamed Brian for the fact that he was in the Underworld, but he could tell that Brian was a good person.

The months when Danny was allowed to leave were hard for him. Outside of the Underworld had become strange to him in the way that it felt, and he understood why Brian made sure he still ate and slept, even if it was unnecessary. It was also difficult collecting enough food, especially in the winter. Using magic to create more food was dangerous, due to the fact that it would steal energy from the world, and that energy could come from people. At least he could use a spell to keep food from going rotten. No matter how hard it got sometimes, he made it work and Brian helped. On the four times that Brian was allowed out of the Underworld he helped Danny collect food and look after his mother. His mother could not see Brian as she was not a Goddess or a demi-goddess, and at first, she acted cold towards him when Danny spoke of him, knowing that Brian was partly to blame for her son being taken to the Underworld, but as time went on she saw how happy Brian made Danny, and how good a man Brian really was. She could tell that her son had fallen in love with Brian, and when Danny had left for a moment to make hot drinks told Brian that he had her blessing. Even though she could not see nor hear him, she knew that Brian had feelings for her son.

Brian and Danny had gotten close, but they were not officially together, both too afraid to ask. They liked where they were now and didn’t want to risk ruining it.

A year passed, and Sung called for a meeting with the two. Danny was afraid that he had done something wrong and Brian feared that his time with Danny may be up.

“I’ve been watching you two, and I believe that Danny should not be so harshly confined to the Underworld. Danny, you may still only leave for four months, once a season, but if you don’t come back after the month is over you will not be brought back, you will be free, but allowed back to the Underworld if you so choose, but if you don’t, you are free, for the most part.” Sung was not planning to explain any further, ending the meeting at that.

Brian was afraid that Danny would leave there and then, but instead Danny just looked concerned.

“He’s testing me, how loyal I am,” Danny commented.

“So what are you going to do?” Brian asked, fearing for the worst.

“I’m going to stay here until I am officially allowed to leave I guess? I don’t want to know what he meant by for the most part.”

Brian was relieved but he knew that no matter what one-day Danny was going to leave, and there was a strong possibility that he wouldn’t be going with Danny. He was sure that Danny wouldn’t even want Brian to go with him, not when Brian was the one to trap him here in the first place. If only Danny knew the true story.

Brian’s concerns got worse as he waited for the next time that Danny left. Luckily, he did come back, like he said he would, but the next time he was late. Brian’s worst fears had come true, and he wondered if Danny had been planning to leave this time all along. Part of him was terrified that something had happened to Danny. Brian had been busy lately, not just with passing souls though to the Underworld but Sung had been giving him a lot of orders, so he hadn’t had the chance go back to Earth this month.

He decided that he would look for Danny, just in case he was hurt, and if he had chosen to leave, well Brian wouldn’t blame him, and wasn’t going to force him to come back.

When Brian found him, Danny was with a woman. She was beautiful, dressed in a tight black corseted dress, her lips painted a deep red colour. They were speaking in hushed tones so Brian couldn’t hear them, he didn’t want to. It was clear that they were close. Brian scowled himself for tricking himself into thinking that Danny could ever have feelings for him.

He transported himself back to the Underworld, unable to watch anymore. Brian should have suspected this, Danny was an attractive man after all, that was what drew Brian to him, and his personality made him fall more. He should have never let himself think that they would be anything more than, he wasn’t even sure if Danny viewed him as a friend.

Brian buried himself in his work, trying to forget about Danny. Then a few days after the incident he heard movement in the kitchen area. It was Danny. Brian felt like his heart was in his throat, and he wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or angry. Maybe he was only back because the girl broke up with him? Brian couldn’t imagine Danny coming back for that reason, or that anyone would give up on Danny. Why would he come back? Was he messing with Brian? Breaking his heart even more.

“Hey Bri, sorry I’m late, things overran. I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

The way that Danny acted like this wasn’t a big deal irritated Brian to no end. To Brian it showed that Danny didn’t care and that there really was no hope of being more than what they were.

“Maybe you should have stayed,” Brian muttered, his voice cold. Danny’s eyes widened in shock. Brian had never spoken to him like that, not since the first day he had been cast down to the Underworld, and even then, he was only trying to help Danny.

“Brian, what do you… I didn’t mean to I swear,” Danny worried that Brian would fret about him. He was concerned about Brian when he never came, but he told himself that Brian was busy, maybe something had happened in the Underworld, or there was something on Earth that required him to be there.

“I saw you with a woman a few days ago, you seemed close. Maybe you should go and be with her, forge about me.” Brian was bitter and jealous, unable to contain his emotions. He didn’t want Danny to leave, but he also didn’t want Danny to feel obligated to stay. It was frustrating, not knowing which he wanted more.

“That was my sister. Brian, do you really think I would do that to you? I thought you knew me well enough to know I’d never do anything like that.” Now it was Danny’s fault to be mad and Brian felt like a fool.

“Your sister?” Danny had spoken of a sister before, but she lived far away. She moved after she got married to a warlock, and he rarely got to see her.

“Yes, I was finally able to get in contact with her, and told her what had happened and asked if she would be able to help. She was meant to come at the start of the month, but it’s been tough what with people being against witches and warlocks. I haven’t seen her in a while, and I knew it might be dangerous, but I didn’t want to wait another few months, so I waited for her to arrive, and stayed a couple days to catch up. I was hoping you would let me explain myself, not accuse me of being an asshole.”

Brian felt like such an idiot. He should have stayed and asked Danny who that was. Of course he knew that Danny would never do something like that, he wouldn’t leave without a word.

“I… I’m sorry Danny, I overreacted. I just, I don’t want to lose you.” Brian hung his head in shame.

“If you do want to leave I would understand, and I’ll make sure Sung knows it’s my fault and does not punish you.” Brian went to leave and find Sung, not expecting Danny to stay now.

Danny grabbed Brian’s wrist, pulling him back.

“Brian, I’m not leaving. I understand that you were worried, and I don’t want to lose you either. I-I love you Bri,” Danny smiled sheepishly, blushing a deep crimson. Brian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Danny couldn’t love him.

“I-I-I think you have Stockholm syndrome,” Brian commented, not willing to let himself think that Danny would, that Danny could love him.

Danny smiled wider, and pulled Brian closer.

“My father told me why I’m actually here a long time ago, that it was all his idea, and that you tried to stop it. He acts like he’s all tough, but he likes you Brian. That’s why he did this.”

While Brian couldn’t imagine Sung being kind, or liking him, he was glad that Danny knew the truth. He still couldn’t believe that Danny loved him.

“Brian, I love you, so much. I know we didn’t have the best of starts, but as I got to know you, I love you so much,” Danny’s heart was pounding so hard, scared that Brian didn’t feel the same way, but when Brian hugged him back he felt himself calm down a little.

“I love you too Danny, so much.”

A loud out and smoke made them break apart.

“Sorry to ruin the touching moment,” Sung sounded happy, something that Brian never trusted, and he was a little unnerved, remembering that Danny was Sung’s son. They were so different it was easy to forget.

“Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you Brian and Danny. I’m not one for long explanations, answering questions, or anything sappy, so just know that you are free.” Sung was smiling at them, which made Brian think it was a trap.

“It’s not a trap Brian. Believe it or not I am a nice person, I just knew that a nice person was not what you needed.”

Brian still didn’t trust it, but now he had the feeling that this was all planned.

“Yes it was Brian. Anyway, I know I said I wasn’t one for sappy things, but I just want you to know how grateful I am that you made my son so happy. Watching him and his mother has been hard, but I knew I couldn’t go back. Now he’s happy and so is she, knowing that her son has found love. So go, let her know that she was right in giving you her blessing.” With that Sung was gone as fast as he arrived, and Brian and Danny were teleported to the surface.

“I… I can’t believe it,” Brian said with a broken of laugh of disbelief. He was free, after almost twenty years he was free.

“Believe it Brian, we’re free, you’re free.” Danny held Brian close again, and kissed him.

“Now come on, there are some people who have been dying to meet you, well my mum’s been dying to see you I guess.” Danny giggled, holding his hand out for Brian.

Brian took Danny’s hand in his and they made their way home.

They were free.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: 
> 
> Fic blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner 
> 
> Art blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose


End file.
